


We Don't Have To Feel Like A Crime

by small_sad_gay



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_sad_gay/pseuds/small_sad_gay
Summary: Kaede and Miu share a bed and the two of them stay up contemplating their maybe feelings for  each other.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	We Don't Have To Feel Like A Crime

In the dead of night when everyone in the school was asleep, one person remained restless, and that one person, was Kaede Akamatsu. She was usually pretty good about going to bed on time, but tonight something wouldn't let her. A certain someone who was sharing a bed with her.

Miu Iruma was that someone. She was sleeping on her side while Kaede faced the ceiling trying not to breath too loudly and wake up the girl next to her. She was trying to hide the sound of her heartbeat but all her attempts just made her chest hurt. Her heart hurt when she was next to Miu. It would beat so hard and so loud she was afraid it would beat right out of her chest and onto Miu's unsuspecting lap revealing her feelings for her. Her feelings. Her feelings for Miu.

What were those feelings though. It surely wasn't anything romantic. The last person Kaede thought of romantically was nothing like Miu, and aren't crushes supposed to be similar? He was handsome and kind. He had been too shy to hold Kaede’s hand in public for weeks after they’d started dating. He listened to Khai Dreams and Atlas and Conan Gray. He didn't believe in himself, but Kaede saw something in him that even he couldn't, and when he left her, she thought it would kill her, but a year and a half later they were back to being friends. Miu wasn't anything like that at all. Not that she wasn't kind or beautiful, but Miu was different.

She was a loud mouth, always spouting some ridiculous sexual joke or boasting about her beauty and brains. She listened to kids show soundtracks and songs she found on Tik Tok. Where his dark hair would have been hidden under a hat her strawberry blonde locks flowed in the wind. On days when he would have worn all black to hide a body he was ashamed of, she wore bright pinks and baby blues and showed off her chest.

Most obviously he had been male. And just as obviously Kaede was straight.  
“Just like Miu”, she thought to herself.  
Miu was obviously straight. She liked boys. She always talked about boys. She was into dick. That's it. Kaede knew that. But with all this information why did she still feel this way for a girl she had no chance with.

Maybe it was just her looks. There are lots of straight girls who admire the way other girls look. Maybe Kaede just really liked Miu’s makeup. She did like watching her get ready in the morning. When they would talk together about class and whatever annoying teacher they had while Miu played around with eyeshadow and lipstick Kaede would sometimes catch herself staring at Miu's lips and wanting nothing more than to press them against her own.

There was a day when they’d been getting ready together and Miu had offered to do Kaede's makeup for her. Kaede started fixating on the way Miu had held her chin up when she carefully drew her eyeliner. The gentle way she spoke to her as she curled her eye lashes and applied mascara. The way she'd absent mindedly pursed her own lips while putting lipstick on Kaede's. How she was so afraid that she was pressing too hard when she put on her eyeshadow. And oh god how beautiful she looked while doing it all.

But if she only liked Miu for the way she looked how come she felt her heart melt when she realized that Miu didn't really care about Debussy's upbringing, and she was just pretending she did because she knew Kaede cared. If she liked Miu based solely on her looks how come every time she laughed Kaede felt her knees go weak and the urge to kiss her grow stronger.

Not that either of them would ever kiss a girl outside of party games. The thought of party games brought Kaede's mind back to a memory she would dwell on often. During the Halloween party at the beginning of the year when they had been playing seven minutes in heaven, Miu had kissed Kaede in a dark closet, without explanation. In the moment, all Kaede could think about was how soft Miu’s lips were, and how both of their hands immediately went to the others hair to bring each other closer, and how Miu's lips tasted like cherry and how she was pressing her body against hers and how Kaede just wanted to kiss her forever and stay in that closet for as long as possible with the most beautiful girl she'd ever known, but eventually Miu pulled away and the seven minutes were over leaving, Kaede with so many questions bubbling up inside herself.

She didn't want to think of it anymore. She didn't want to think about how she might have feelings for this girl that she's known for years. She didn't want to think about what that said about her. She just wanted to shove those feelings away and continue on with her life, but that kind of thing is pretty hard when the prettiest girl in the world is sleeping right next to you.

Except Miu wasn't actually sleeping. 

She was awake and going through almost the same thing as Kaede, but with an added sense of fear. Although Kaede was afraid to accept her identity in fear of how others might react, Miu was afraid because she knew how they would react. Her mother wasn't exactly religious, but more personally disgusted by the idea of homosexuality. From a young age Miu was told that fags weren’t to be talked to, and that she was only to love men and men alone. And if she were to betray these ideals, she would be thrown out if the house without a second thought. Needless to say, Miu's mom wasn't a big fan of her promiscuity. 

Despite all this, Miu still couldn't help but long for a community of people like her. People of all shapes and sizes who loved anyone and everyone, regardless of gender. People who could be who they wanted to be, without the worry of their narc parents abandoning them for it.

The more she thought about it, the more anger she felt towards her mom. She'd seen the text posts on tumblr, about how she should be shamelessly proud of herself, as long as she was safe, and the more she dwells on those ideals the more she felt the need to tell someone.

Certainly that someone should be Kaede. Kaede, who she loved so much, she once burst into tears the moment she was in her room alone. Kaede, who she knew she could trust, even if it took her a while to make sure that was the truth. Kaede, who hadn’t said a single word about their shared kiss three months after it had happened. And Kaede, who she cared so much for, she bought a book on impressionist composers just to understand why she loved them so much.

It took a little while, and a lot of rehearsing in her head, but eventually Miu was able to whisper Kaede's name loud enough for the blonde to look at her and blush.

“I'm pansexual.”

The two of their thoughts immediately started going a mile a minute, Kaede frantically trying to reframe everything in her mind, now knowing that Miu was in fact, not straight, and maybe she had a chance after all. However, Kaede was taking a little too long to respond, and the mixture of sleepiness and thoughtfulness on her face was horrifically hard to read, leaving Miu worried that’d she'd actually just come out to a devout catholic who would soon be whooping her ass and sending Satan after her.

“Kaeidiot I-“

“Miu I think I'm in love with you.”

Miu immediately went straight to Kaede's lips, recreating a sensation she'd been dreaming of every night since October, while Kaede kissed back, absolutely ecstatic about these recent developments. She wasn't sure what her sexuality was, or when she would be coming out, but all she knew was that the most beautiful girl in the world had fallen for her, and that now they could finally be honest about their feelings for each other.

Twenty minutes later the two were lying in each others arms, Kaede slightly higher, staring into each others eyes thinking about how beautiful their girlfriend was, and how they just wanted to kiss her all night and never leave this position.

“You're beautiful, Miu”, Kaede whispered.

Miu could barely form anything other than a squeak and another kiss for Kaede, as Kaede giggled, kissed her back, and pointed out how she thought she would respond with something more along the lines of ‘Of course I am!' Then actually getting a little flustered.

“It just hits different when its you saying it, okay?”, Miu replied, still peppering her girlfriends face and neck with little kisses.

Eventually through all the light kisses and happy laughter, the two fell asleep in each others arms, feeling nothing more than immense love for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede: Im straight Im just possibly in love with my best friend  
> Miu: what if we just-  
> *smooch*  
> Kaede: she kinda cute tho


End file.
